021114balishsami
arcaneArtisan AA began pestering conciseTactician CT at 21:49 -- 09:49 AA: Hi Balish. 09:49 CT: Sami. 09:50 AA: Are you done wallowing yet? Or is this still a bad time? 09:50 CT: Now is FINE. 09:51 AA: Okay. Meouet said you've spoken to her before, right? 09:51 CT: Yes, Meouet and I SPEAK frequently. 09:52 AA: Okay. Because I was telling her that I think it would be a good idea if we started having meetings, like once a week or so, where we can keep each other up to date on the goings on in our various teams. I figured she would be a good liason for Team Dangan Ronpa, and you're probably best for the job from Maso. 09:52 AA: Assuming you'd be interested. 09:53 AA: That way we can go over important information, strategies, and things like that, and each of us tell our teammates anything that might be useful for keeping everyone alive. 09:53 CT: Yes, Meouet MENTIONED that. It's a GOOD IDEA, so long as we UNDERSTAND that each team should end up left to their OWN devices. 09:55 AA: Well yeah, none of us would really be able to tell our teammates what to DO, but we can at least keep them informed so that no one's making decisions based on incomplete information. 09:55 CT: Then that SOUNDS like a good PLAN. 09:56 AA: Okay. Then I'm glad that's settled. I'll set up a memo sometime later so you, me, and Meouet can have our first information-sharing memo. 09:56 AA: Aside from that, I thought you should know--I got that sweater off. 09:56 AA: It's currently in Null's inventory, inside a tupperware container with a hope shield around it. So I don't know if you'll be able to grab it now or not. 09:57 CT: You DID? Well THAT is good NEWS. I may try to summon it via CODE, but knowing the NATURE of items like that makes me DOUBTFUL it will COME. 09:58 AA: Yeah. I'm kind of worried about that, too. 09:58 AA: Especially after we tried to burn it and it just sort of ignored the fire. 09:58 CT: Well, if I don't GET the item, then I don't. It's not a HUGE deal. 09:59 AA: I've read enough stories with cursed things in them to know that, chances are, it's just going to show back up in my possession again even if I bury it in a deep, deep hole or throw it in a volcano. 09:59 CT: Probably, if it has ATTEMPTED to bond with you. 10:02 AA: Oh, and I've been thinking I might try talking to your sprite after all. I'm going to see if Scarlet can give me any pointers about how to negotiate with hostile things, since she seems to be really good at that sort of thing. 10:02 CT: ... 10:02 CT: Well, have FUN with that. 10:03 AA: Well it's just that you have a lot to deal with on your own. So getting you to deal with this curse for me seems like too much. 10:04 AA: I feel like I need to be doing *something* to end it myself. 10:04 CT: I'm STILL going to try and get the item, but do as you will. 10:06 AA: Can I get her handle then? 10:07 CT: Sure. It's amoralAriadne. I BELIEVE that's from an old STORY, you'd have to aske HER to origin. 10:08 AA: Sounds kind of familiar. I'll do it. If I don't chicken out. 10:08 CT: Whatever. Don't PROVOKE her. 10:08 AA: From the sounds of things, I don't know if there's any way to NOT provoke her. 10:09 AA: But I just can't keep sitting around waiting for other people to de-curse me, can I? And this is the only thing I can think to do. 10:09 CT: That's a GOOD point, but try not to on PURPOSE. 10:19 CT: In OTHER news, your matesprite apologized. 10:20 AA: Yeah, she TRIED to do that when we were still in the astrolabe. 10:20 AA: I'm glad you're talking to her again at least. 10:21 CT: Why WOULDN'T I be. I'm not one to let FEELINGS get in the way of something. 10:23 AA: How's Libby doing? Is she feeling any better? 10:24 CT: She IS, yes, and that's... not ENCOURAGING. 10:25 AA: ...I'm not sure I understand how that would not be encouraging. 10:26 CT: Nevermind, it's MY problem anyways. 10:26 CT: How's the new LAND? Beau MENTIONED you guys were having IMP troubles. 10:29 AA: Yeah. Actually, that might be worth discussing in the memo with you and Meouet when we do it. 10:30 AA: But the short version is, there are thorns and trees and amber everywhere, the imps are pretty darned tough. Also, giant bees. 10:30 CT: FAIR enough, I can wait until THEN, if you WISH. 10:32 AA: Actually, want me to just open the memo now? 10:32 CT: I was GOING to talk to Scarlet about a friend of MINE, but that can WAIT, I suppose. 10:33 AA: Okay, thanks. Here, join me in [[|#aacttc]] 10:33 CT: Right. 10:35 CT: I will SPEAK to you again sometime SOON, hopefully. -- conciseTactician CT ceased pestering arcaneArtisan AA at 22:35 --